


Soothe Out the Harsh

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pale Bondage, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat had been gone off and was one of the best threshicutioners the empire had ever seen, but it stressed him out to no end and it made a stab of pure, pale pity run right through Gamzee's pusher to see him all tense and tight and all made of motherfucking frowns.</p><p>“Lemme soothe you, brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe Out the Harsh

“Come on, brother, I’ll work on you real good.”

Gamzee leaned over Karkat, fixing his wrists together with the softest strips of cloth they could find. The cloths were dyed purple like their blood with little miracle threads of bright red sewn into tiny diamonds. One of the strips held together his wrists while another one was tied around his ankles. They weren’t tight enough to hurt, but they made it harder for him to kick out or to scratch their face in the event he went berserk while they piled.

Once they were finished with his wrists, they bent down and pressed their lips against the cloth. Beneath them, Karkat sucked in a breath of air and when they looked down, he had his face pressed against the pile. His face was bright, miracle red and he pouted as they continued to stare at him.

“God damn pan-leaking fucking _clown,_ ” he muttered. “Romantic piece of shit you are.”

“Only for you, best friend,” Gamzee honked and pressed another kiss to his forehead. They checked the strips of cloth, their fingers running lightly down the tensed muscles of their palemate. Karkat had been gone off and was one of the best threshicutioners the empire had ever seen, but it stressed him out to no end and it made a stab of pure, pale pity run right through their pusher to see him all tense and tight and all made of motherfucking frowns.

“Lemme soothe you, brother. Gonna spread you all out and get you limper than soaked seaweed and you’re gonna tell me all you can tell me.” They spread him out over the pile, fingers pressing into the tight knots beneath his skin. One of their hands drifted to the base of his horns and rubbed gently. Karkat let out the most wobbly sigh they’d heard in a long time.

“Yeah, brother, yeah, that’s it. Lemme hear you. Lemme hear all that harshness and anger slip right outta you.” Their fingers brushed down from his tied wrists past his shoulders and right down so that they traced his ribcage. He ain’t ever had someone be soft to him. When it was him stretching them out on the pile, he liked to trace their flesh with the tip and the curve of his sickle. He’d tell them how easy it would be to slice into them and cut them up and come down and pap their face and kiss their tears and tell them how no one ever would. He’d show whoever would hurt them exactly how harsh he could be.

“Ah, ahhh-ahh,” Karkat sighed and they papped his face. Now that it was him tied up, they’d soothe out that harshness. They’d pap and soften the harshness until it all but fell away like ashes. He could curl up into a ball if he wanted to. He was used to being stretched and strung out with barely any time to curl in on himself. That’s why they never made it so he couldn’t move. He could roll around on the pile and bend his arms in front of his chest and pull up his legs if he wanted to. He was curling up now, all soft sighs and deep, quiet breaths. They kissed the tips of his horns and ran their fingers along the edge of their quadrant sign.

As they laid on the pile, Karkat was curled towards them. One hand rested on his head, their fingers running through his hair. Their other hand rested on his two pressed up to his chest. They held out two fingers to him and he pressed two of his fingers to them, finishing the diamond.


End file.
